


#WhoIsVoltron

by hulklinging



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fandom Culture, Gen, Internet, Social Media, Space Internet, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: Lance starts making videos to pass the time. The rest of them follow suit.Little do they know that the whole world is tuning in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all that came before me with these social media fics. I love you all.
> 
> Lets see how this goes.

**re: publicity stunt, hoax or hack?**

From: satanshelper  
I hope it's a new show, honestly. I'm sure someone will claim credit soon. No way an indie web series could pull off those effects.

From: anon345  
Idk I mean could that shot of space just be grabbed from the Martian or something? I'm gonna guess indie webseries. The Lance character looks familiar, too. I'm sure I've seen his videos around somewhere.

From: spaceisssexy  
Who cares what it is? i just hope they post more soon!!!

 

  
**Mess'r** @messnotmiss  
#WhoIsVoltron more like who is this actor and how do I meet him #ManCrushMonday

 

7eam8 reblogged fandomgifs:

[image description - gif set from the first post on the voltrons.space website. A brown-skinned boy with short brown hair and a big smile gestures at his face. He's saying 'of course it takes actually getting pulled into an intergalactic space war for me to finally make a skin care regime video.' Behind him is a smooth metal surface.]

 _#relatable #whoisvoltron  
_ 10,005 notes

 

voltrontranscripts posted:

Hey guys! Wow, I can't believe I've already got 500 followers! This blog is dedicated to posting transcripts and image descriptions of all the content from the new Voltron website (series? Vlog? Whatever it is). I'll keep up as best as I'm able!

 _#whoisvoltron #mod post  
_ 7 notes

 

**TIN HAT CHAT**

From: Anon  
Is it just me or does this Voltron guy look a bit like that kid that went missing from the Garrison?

From: Anon  
oh, I hope they aren't riffing on that. that would be extremely bad taste.

From: Anon  
I know this is tin hats but that's a fucking reach even for here just enjoy your shitty scifi holy shit

 

wh0islancevoltron posted:

**Innovative Storytelling and the Rise of Viral Advertising**

>mfw I can make my school essay all about my new favourite skin care tutorial

Once I get it back you guys can read it if you want!

 _#whoisvoltron #lance voltron #talia vs college  
_ 88 notes

 

 **Erin M.** @erinm237  
hey @thegarrison3 have you seen this? http//:voltron.space

 **Where Are The Garrison Three**  @thegarrison3  
I don't know what the fuck Voltron is and I don't want to. Exploiting the deaths of three kids for your webseries is disgusting.

 **Where Are The Garrison Three** @thegarrison3  
what if their family sees this???

 

voltrontranscripts posted:

Hey all! Another video went up around... 2am EST? I wish there was a subscribe option or something... Right now I'm just constantly hitting refresh!

Anyway, here's the newest transcript! In it, Lance complains about a teammate and shows off some killer eyeliner that may or may not be stolen?

[read more]

 _#whoisvoltron #voltron gifs #lance voltron #keith voltron  
_ 8,976 notes

 

 **Space Gay™**  @sendmetospace  
does that mean we get a killer lady to go with that 'inspired by' Look? Please, my gay heart...

 **Insert Beatboxing Here** @dropdown82  
@sendmetospace he said 'inspired by a certain leader' so hot lady leader?

 **lanceliner**  @lanceliner  
@dropdown82 @sendmetospace or a hot dude in guyliner come on

 

1-20 of 23 Works in **Lance/Keith**

 

headlamplighter posted:

YFIP - WhoIsVoltron

  * using a very recent tragedy as inspiration for their weird space fashion show
  * not even changing names



Come on guys I know this site is all about the shitty bandwagons but this is one we should really skip.

 _#voltron #lance voltron #whoisvoltron  
_ 6,762 notes

  
lanceliner reblogged in6years:

Sometimes a fashion tutorial.... Is just a fashion tutorial....

 _#too real #calm down with the conspiracy stories #whoisvoltron_  
1,523 notes


End file.
